


how to stop being hunted for sport wikihow

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, GAKUSHUU AT MIT STANS MAKE SOME NOISE THIS ONES FOR YOU!!!, Post-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: mit isn't how gakushuu envisioned it to be
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	how to stop being hunted for sport wikihow

**Author's Note:**

> wasp let gakushuu be happy, pog!
> 
> this is based off a conersation i had with kay on twitter!!  
> [here's an amazing drawing she did please check this out it simutaneously gave me brain rot AND inspiration!!!!](https://twitter.com/denkibear/status/1336594964474593280)

In his younger years, Gakushuu had let himself divulge in many a fantasy of what university would be like. While he felt his heart ache at Kunugigoaka, where there was very few who could even begin to catch up to him, he always imagined university to be a haven for people like him; a place where he could be academically challenged by all disciplines of study.

He had, however, never imagined _this_.

And to think it started off with a fucking _hoodie._

Okay. Gakushuu would never have admitted this but one of the reasons he chose to attend MIT was because of the prestige that came along with the university. You say you graduated from MIT- that gets people's heads turning. And sure, MIT and Harvard were on about equal footing and even after his father stepped down from his position of principal, he still found ways of winding Gakushuu up. Namely, in the form of wearing his old Harvard merchandise. It seemed that every time he’d wear the wretched hoodie, Gakuhou would make a point of motioning to the lettering, whether that be stretching or accidentally spilling water on himself. It was a pathetic excuse of an intimidation tactic, compared to what his father used to practice but still, it irritated the hell out of Gakushuu.

So naturally, the first thing he does when he steps onto MIT is head straight for the campus store and buys himself 5 MIT hoodies, one to send back to his father (take _that_ ) and the other four to wear. He very much intends to _live_ in these.

His dormmate, a Belarusian Statistics student named Mikhail, finds it amusing that he’s already got MIT apparel. It’s a friendly jab and Gakushuu sinks further into his hoodie, mumbling out a weak, “It’s comfy.”

He wears them to class, to the gym, to the laundromat, to the grocery store. They’re cosy and most of his other clothes are a little too formal for everyday college life- sue him for it (he’d probably win).

Most places he goes, especially in the lecture hall, he gets funny looks and small whispers. This is nothing new; Gakushuu knows he’s not the most normal, with his deep under eye bags and bright orange hair. However, one day, he notices a girl, who’s failing miserably at trying to talk about Gakushuu discretely, motion to his hoodie. Gakushuu automatically looks down at his chest, thinking the hoodie’s got a stain on it. But it doesn’t- it’s _perfectly_ clean. He glances back up at the girl and frowns at her. She looks embarrassed to be found out and doesn’t meet his gaze again.

Oh well. 

The next time he notices something like _that_ happening is at the local supermarket. He’s weighing up the organic produce versus the supermarket’s ‘finest’ produce when he hears something that sounds like Asano. It’s a clear mispronunciation of it but _still,_ that was definitely his name. He snaps his head up and looks around, trying to see who had just spoke. Alas, no one he recognises is in his immediate vicinity. He frowns softly and decides that maybe it was just someone saying something that sounded like his name.

Similar occurrences increase in frequency. Whether it’s a barista at the coffee shop not so subtly taking a photo of him, frenzied screams across campus or people crossing the street when they notice him walking. It’s _off._ This is not how he had envisioned MIT (and to a further extent, the States) at all.

He refuses to pour any attention into it (simply not worth the time or effort) but he does phone Ren about it, for a second opinion. He justifies it by claiming it’s a peer review, completely scientific.

“I’ve never heard of Americans doing that,” Ren scratches his chin. “Maybe ask Seo about it?”

Seo, who’s currently basking in the Californian sun, laughs heartily. “What? No! That’s not normal!” 

He ends up phoning all of the other Virtuoso’s for an in-depth analysis. While it was nice to see how they were doing, it doesn’t help the strange feeling in Gakushuu’s stomach. He’s knows it’s not ostracization, it’s too _nice_ for campus-wide rejection.

He sits on it for a while, allowing himself occasionally to delve deeper into it. Then, Akabane comes to visit. Somehow it’s not the most surprising event of this whole ordeal. With his usual sense of humour and striking red hair, Akabane brings an answer to his problem.

It’s late into November when there’s a loud rap at his dorm door. Intrigued, Gakushuu opens the door, takes one look at Akabane (bundled up in winter clothes and still with a shit eating grin on his face) and slams the door. There’s a flash of light as he does so and Gakushuu only realises that was a camera flash. He opens the door again; Akabane’s still there, typing furiously away at his phone.

“Why did you just take a picture of me?” Gakushuu grits out. He internally thanks his lucky stars Mikhail is out.

Akabane doesn’t look up from his phone nor does he answer the question. “It’s nice to see you too,” Smiling, he eventually pockets his phone, resting an arm on Gakushuu’s doorframe. “Can you say something American for me?”

“Fuck off. Why are you here?”

“To see you,” He rocks back and forward on the balls of his feet. “Can’t have you going soft on me-“

He’s cut off by Gakushuu trying to punch him, ducking lightning fast. He gets back to his feet, gloating on how slow Gakushuu had got when he’s cut off by Gakushuu kicking his knee in.

“Ow!” Akabane hops around on one leg, clutching his other knee. “That’s my sore leg, you fuck!”

Gakushuu prepares to kick again. “Good. Let me try again.” 

Akabane shouts in protest, hands flying around rapidly in an attempt to protect his leg. When he eventually calms down (Gakushuu having to threaten to tape his mouth shut so he stops screaming), Akabane explains that his parents bought him a plane ticket to Massachusetts so he could visit them.

“But that’s boring and I was going to return the ticket and make some profit but then I was thinking, hmm what _else_ is in Massachusetts,” He snaps his finger, smiling playfully. “So I thought I’d drop by. These halls aren’t as nice as the ones back home, you know.”

Gakushuu knows he didn’t come to MIT to needlessly compare universities. He decides to herd Akabane out of his halls of accommodation before anyone he knows comes along. He’s not mentally prepared for the conversation Akabane brings about (he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be ready).

“We’re getting a coffee.” He informs Akabane coolly, dragging him into city centre.

“How romantic,” Akabane swoons. “Can I meet the parents next?”

“ _Fuck off._ ”

He chooses a locally owned, down to earth coffee shop for their…talk? It’s not his usual scene which is perfect; he doesn’t exactly want to be seen in public with Akabane. The two slip into usual conversation, the three years of high schooling together making each other practically immune to the other’s insults and jabs. Gakushuu hates to admit it but Akabane has him pretty much figured out by now. It irritates Gakushuu slightly, being able to be read so easily. However, he realises it goes both ways.

“There’s another reason you came here,” Gakushuu narrows his eyes. “What else aren’t you telling me?”

Akabane sighs, pouting softly. He sets down his frappuccino ( _Akabane, it’s freezing outside)_ and rests his head in his hands. “Okay,” He starts. “So I might’ve or might not have came to visit you so that I could post on that Twitter account.” It comes out like an admission of guilt but Gakushuu is confused.

“What on Earth are you on about?”

Akabane’s eyes widen and his jaw slackens, mouth agape. “Do you not know about the….Twitter account?” He asks, trying hard to not to laugh.

He won’t offer any more explanation as he practically bursts out into hyena-like giggles. He even _hiccups_ at one point. Gakushuu doesn’t know what’s more embarrassing, having Akabane laughing at his expense or the numerous stares they’re getting from other patrons.

“Shut up!” He hisses, kicking Akabane’s sore legs from under the table. “Look, I’ll search it up just _please,_ shut up.”

He types his name into Twitter and _oh._

_Oh._

_Well._

_This is no laughing matter._

He’s met with a recently created account called @asano_sightings, boasting an impressive 2000 followers. His eye twitches as he reads the account description:

_an account dedicated to logging sightings of everyone’s favourite ginger, sleep deprived cryptid in the north east. asano if ur reading this, please don’t kill me! (submissions open and welcome!)_

The account is _filled_ with pictures of him, most accompanied with captions such as ‘ASANO IN THE GREY MIT HOODIE BRAINROT’ and ‘HIM HIM HIM HIM!!!!! ITS HIM’ (one caption in particular stands out to him- ‘I WANT TO HOLD ASANO’S HAND SO BAD AAAA LOOK AT THE BURGUNDY HOODIE AAAAAAA’). The photos themselves aren’t necessarily _bad;_ he’s just… existing? The most recent photo is an up-close one, where he’s been taken off guard and _hey,_ that’s his dorm which means-

Akabane took that photo.

He snaps his head up, intending to murder Akabane but the bastard’s ran off, the shop door still swinging. Gakushuu slams his head on the desk and allows a muffled scream. He’s too in shock at the account to go running after Akabane.

He doesn’t see Akabane again after that and Gakushuu figures he must’ve used his last day in the States to torment Gakushuu which is disgustingly in character for the redhead. Akabane sends him a text that night.

‘ _hope u aren’t too mad! :P look at the bright side- you’re not a nobody!!!!! XD’_

Gakushuu almost crushes his phone in his hand, firing back a ‘ _I hope your plane crashes.’_.

Akabane sends back what is presumably his attempt of humour- a video of dancing crabs with the caption ‘pog moment’ in big, blocky letters. Gakushuu promptly blocks Akabane’s number.

* * *

“Father,” He hisses. “They’ve created a social media account just to follow me around. I don’t think this is _normal,_ even for me.”

The image of his father on his monitor blinks before smiling warmly, eyes crinkling apparent even in the low resolution. “Oh, well. I only call it normal because a similar thing happened to me! There was a segment in the university newspaper dedicated to my appearances around campus.”

Gakushuu feels an aneurysm on the horizon. “And _why,_ pray fucking tell, did you not mention this before?”

His father shrugs. “I assumed it’s just the American’s way of welcoming new students.”

“I can assure you, _father,_ it is not fucking normal to have your classmates dedicate a large portion of their time to _following_ you around and taking photos of you!”

“Asano, I think you’re being a bit dramatic and too big headed. It probably takes them very little time to take a photo and upload it to social media. All and all that’s less than 2 minutes, not very much time at all!”

“I am coming back there and killing you in your sleep, old man.”

“You and what army? Oh right…!”

Gakushuu hangs up on his father and this time, he really does let out a proper scream, hands tensing up as he does so. It would be therapeutic if that kind of thing worked for him.

Mikhail from the other side of the room unhelpfully mumbles out. “I’m telling the account it was you who just screamed.”

“ _Don’t you dare!”_

**Author's Note:**

> socials- [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor)
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this silly liddol fic >:)) exams r almost over so be Prepared for wasp brain rot content, coming soon!!!


End file.
